


A Meeting Among the Rooftops

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian is Legal, M/M, Robin!Damian, Stray!Tim, on a rooftop, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Stray is a promiscuous little thing. But he so does love his Robins. This time it's Daiman's turn to have a taste of the fierce little kitten.





	A Meeting Among the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2011.

“Hello, little Robin.”  
   
Damian grunts and turns around with a shurinken in hand. He stops, however, when he sees who it is.  
   
Stray is across the rooftop, lounging on the short wall that surrounded the top of the building. The black catsuit clinging to every curve of his slim form and a clawed finger taps against pink, smiling lips. Stray’s eyes, partially hidden behind green-tinted goggles, roamed up and down the tall boy’s figure.  
   
Damian frowns, “Stray.”  
   
Tim pouts and shifts his hips, “It’s been a so long. Is that all I get?”  
   
“It has been 2 weeks-“ Damian stops as he sees the thief smirk. Why is he-oh.  
   
“You’ve been keeping track~” Tim purrs.  
   
He grunts and Tim smiles, slipping off the wall. Damian stares at the graceful legs walking towards him, taking in the sight of the muscles as they move – the suit leaves nothing to the imagination. Suddenly there are slim hands on his chest, petting him through the fabric.  
   
Damian notices that the top of the man’s head only reaches his mouth. He smirks at the height difference, especially since he’s sure Stray is older than him.  
   
Tim notices and pouts cutely, running his claws down the covered chest in front of him and moving closer. “Are you making fun of me?” he purrs.  
   
Twitching slightly at the sudden close contact, Damian only manages to speak a word, “Maybe.”  
   
“Meanie,” sighing dramatically, Tim starts to pull away but Damian’s hand is around his wrist. He looks up at him and sees the surprised look on the teen’s face.  
   
Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to play with another Robin.  
   
“Tim.”  
   
“What?” Damian is obviously confused.  
   
“My name is Tim.”  
   
He frowns, “Why are you telling me this?”  
   
A smirk and Tim quickly bolts forward and connects their lips. There’s a sound of surprise and Tim reaches an arm up to wrap around Damian’s neck so that he won’t pull away. The teen is so very tense and his lips are drawn into a thin line, but Tim persists, sighing softly and licking gently and pressing hard.  
   
The hand that was still holding his wrist jerks and pulls him forward, pressing their bodies even closer together. Tim purrs and suddenly Damian is responding, his mouth devouring Tim’s own. He writhes in the strong hold as the large arms wrap themselves around his waist. His free arm joins the other and he hugs Damian’s neck tightly as he opens himself up to the kiss.  
   
One of Tim’s legs curls around Damian’s and he pulls their groins together with a teasing grind. He feels Damian shudder and try to hold back the urge to hump into the feeling.  
   
Tim  _knows_ this Robin. He has extraordinary control but if he just works a little harder…  
   
The harsh, angry soul underneath will be  _so_  worth it.  
   
Damian’s mind is racing. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should be on patrol. He has work to do. There are more important things than sexual intercourse. It doesn’t matter that Stray gave him his name. Doesn’t matter that he’s clinging to him… Doesn’t matter that he’s so completely willing and  _hungry_ …  
   
He growls and pulls away from the kiss, ignoring the sad whimper that comes from Tim. “Why are you doing this?!”  
   
Tim hums and licks Damian’s jaw sensually, “You don’t seem to understand how  _handsome_  you are.” He nibbles on an earlobe, “You also need to learn how to  _relax_. Besides,” one hand sneaks down and pets Damian through his jock, reveling in the grunt he receives. His voice becomes a husky whisper in the boy’s ear, “I  _know_ you’re interested~”  
   
And he’s on the ground. One hand is cradling the back of his head so it doesn’t crack against the concrete and he’s very thankful for that. The other is on his shoulder –  _was_  on his shoulder. Now it’s on the zipper of his catsuit. Damian leans down to growl into Tim’s ear.  
   
“I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into.”  
   
Tim purrs and disarms his belt before gently scratching at the hand that threatens to remove his clothes. “Oh I think I do.  _Damian._ ”  
   
His eyes widen and the hand moves to Tim’s neck, holding him down and cutting of most of his air. Tim, having anticipated this, keeps his expression calm. “You-!”  
   
Tim bucks and grinds against the hips above him, cutting him off, “Oh please, I’m not one to kiss and tell, you know.” And hand reaches up and grabs short hair, pulling the teen closer so that their noses almost touch. Tim’s eyes flutter to half mast as he licks Damian’s lips, “It’s only fair, you know.”  
   
Damian growls and really, Tim is going to have to think of another word for that noise. The noise becomes louder and Tim takes that back. It’s the best word to describe it. The hand that had been choking him curls around and cups the back of his neck, pulling him into a harsh kiss. Tim whimpers into it, relishing the feeling of teeth, nipping and biting at his lips and tongue.  
   
This Robin is violent, but calculating. Tim thinks back and remembers Dick. He had been gentle, enthusiastic, and  _very_  flexible. Tim had learned much from him. He remembers Jason. Jason had been rough and rude, he had been so fierce sometimes, but still he could be so  _sweet_. He knew how to make Tim writhe and whimper, knew how to make it so  _good_.  
   
Tim is really looking forward to Damian. He’s calculating and cool, with such fire and anger boiling beneath.  
   
Tim purrs and sees something snap in his eyes. He’s glad he had pushed up his goggles earlier (he can’t quite remember when) because he really wants to see this as it is. His belt is gone, and the zipper of his suit is yanked down so hard that it runs off the track. Damian is at his exposed neck and he bites down hard, drawing a surprised and erotic little mewl from Tim.  
   
It’s getting a bit hard to focus, but Tim manages to disarm Damian’s suit with little trouble. He’s glad the boy’s too distracted to notice how easy it was. He tugs off the cape and Damian hardly blinks as he moves to nibble on Tim’s stomach. The older man whines at the contact, noticing that his boots are being removed.  
   
Once they’re off, the suit is being pulled on and Tim realizes that he really doesn’t want to be all scratched up from the rooftop. It’s unsanitary. So he lunges up to engage Damian in a heavy, distracting kiss as he takes the cape he removed and lays it out behind himself. Tim only barely manages to pull away from the delicious domination of his mouth so that he can scoot back enough that he’s now lying on the cape.  
   
Damian sees what he did and smirks before lifting Tim up enough to completely divest him of the catsuit. Tim’s legs get air as it’s pulled off the rest of the way and tossed to the side. Damian runs his hands over his leanly muscled thighs, drawing a happy sigh from the thief. His feet move and pet the teen’s own thighs, teasing him through the tights.  
   
Damian’s gauntlets are suddenly gone and warm, sweaty hands are caressing bare skin, pressing and massaging and  _feeling_  and it’s wonderful. The hands disappear and Tim gives an unhappy moan before opening his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see Damian removing his belt then tugging down his tights, jock, and underwear in one move.  
   
Tim feels his heart race and his cheeks burn as he gets a look at his package. It’s really quite impressive.  
   
There’s no resistance when Tim reaches out and cups Damian’s erection, squeezing it in pulses, lightly and then harder. Damian thrusts a bit into his hand, groaningly lightly and Tim gently scrapes a sharp fingernail across the tip…  
   
He’s on his back, sprawled out with large hands pinning his wrists to the roof. Damian is grinding against his hip, their straining erections brushing and sending a burning heat through them. Tim groans and wrestles one of his hands free so he can reach over to his belt. He pulls out a little tube of lube that he had learned to  _always_ carry when there were Robins about and taps Damian’s free hand with it.  
   
Damian takes it and leans back, away from Tim who sighs at the loss of body heat. He frees his hands and adjusts Tim’s legs so they’re spread wide, resting on top of Damian’s strong thighs. He then opens the tube and squeezes a liberal amount onto his fingers, smirking as Tim’s breathing becomes excited at the little show. Putting the tube to the side, the vigilante runs his coated fingers in a trail leading from the tip of Tim’s cock all the way down to his puckered entrance. He circles it a few times, leaving a trail around it before pushing a finger in.  
   
Tim gasps and tenses a bit (it’s been a while, unfortunately) but with some gentle coaxing, he quickly relaxes. He coos at the feeling of the thick finger moving gently but quickly in and out of him. He shudders as another one is added alongside the other. Damian’s thrusting and twisting them, speeding up his pace as Tim’s hands curl into the cape under him.  
   
Three fingers and Tim can feel tears prickling in his eyes, but not from pain. Damian had found his prostate and was finding a great deal of pleasure in torturing Tim with it. He is burning, fire filling his veins and he’s going to  _cum –_  
   
The hand that’s not inside him is suddenly around his cock, stopping his orgasm and pulling him back from it painfull. Tim wails and whimpers, begging for release but it’s denied from him. The hands stay where they are, one of them still moving but at a slightly slower pace, and Damian leans down to whisper against his lips.  
   
“You won’t cum until I say you can.”  
   
Tim whimpers at the command, but it’s muffled as Damian closes the distance to initiate a hard and messy kiss. Meanwhile, Tim can feel him adjusting. The hand that stopped his release was by his hip, supporting Damian while the other slowly pulled out. Tim’s unhappy whine is swallowed and he becomes distracted as the kiss quickly becomes fierce and dominating.  
   
He becomes aware again when he feels the prodding of something thick and blunt. His hands grip Damian’s shoulders and he makes himself relax as he slowly pushes in. He’s growling again and Tim smiles a bit. He braces himself and suddenly rolls his hips, forcing it in all the way. Damian almost howls, but it’s muffled in Tim’s neck. They stay that way for a moment, both of them getting used to the feeling, before the tentative thrusts start.  
   
Tim pets his shoulders; arms; back; anywhere he can reach, and whispers encouragements into Damian’s ear. It doesn’t take too long before the thrusts speed up and they become harsh and deep but rhythmic and  _oh-so-pleasurable._ Tim can’t hold back his moans at this point, and it’s all he can hope for that his luck holds out and no one sneaks up on them like this, because he’s utterly lost in the sensation.  
   
His orgasm comes on rather suddenly, swooping Tim up into a heady and swirling feeling of pleasure and release. He feels himself clutching at Damian, clawing him, while he struggles between the wonderful light-headed feeling and the intent to get the man to cum. He flexes his muscles and clenches hard. It hurts a little bit – he’s feeling very sensitive – but soon after he feels the tell-tale warmth filling him up. Tim shudders and purrs at the feeling, petting Damian and whispering to him as strong arms cling to him as his release lasts for several long moments.  
   
It takes a while, but Tim eventually manages to come down from his high. Damian is still clinging to him, but it’s really more like a hug. He’s  _holding_  Tim and he laughs mentally. It’s really too adorable.  
   
Fierce, passionate, and surprisingly clingy. Tim is very pleased with this Robin.


End file.
